<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome to the frat house by flowerwindyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923822">welcome to the frat house</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou'>flowerwindyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, tags/ships to be added!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Taeyong becomes the new caretaker at the Alpha frat house, and his duties extend far past housekeeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh i've had this idea for such a long time and i couldn't wait to get it out even tho i only have one chapter so far!! i was reading my comments (as i always do even though im too shy to respond most of the time) &amp; i saw one asking for more abo so here we go!! :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Neo Theta Chi fraternity was a staple of SM University, created during the very first year by the same alphas who had founded the university. Now the name NCT is practically synonymous with SMU, and the fraternity is well-known across campus. After all, it's hard not to notice a group of attractive alphas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning of this year's fall semester starts as normally as it usually does. The fraternity welcomes its newest pledge, a shy freshman called Mark, and Johnny takes over the role of Head of House now that Sehun’s graduated. They fall into their house life pretty easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, everything shifts when they find a stranger in their kitchen, whipping up a massive breakfast. He’s small and skinny with huge doe eyes and messy platinum-blonde hair, but most noticeably, he’s an omega. Everyone assumes it must be somebody else’s hookup from the night before, but none of them seem to recognize him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they're all in the kitchen, he introduces himself: “Good morning, everyone. I’m Taeyong. This year the university has appointed me as a dorm auntie of sorts for you guys — I’m here to cook, clean, and generally make life easier so you can focus on your studies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I remember the dean mentioning it to me now,” Johnny says suddenly. “Although I didn't think you’d be…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An omega?” Taeyong says when Johnny trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Johnny says bashfully, even though what he’d really meant was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a sexy little minx of an omega, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but close enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Initially it was an older beta lady, but she had to drop out for personal reasons, so I’m taking her spot,” Taeyong explains. “Don't worry, though, it’s not a live-in job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A silent exhale of relief escapes everyone at the table. Living in a house with a bunch of other alphas already has its own challenges, and bringing an attractive omega permanently  into the mix can only make things more complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although,” Taeyong continues casually, “my duties extend past housekeeping, too. This isn't an official part of my job, but I think we all know there's bound to be some tension between a group of such strong, manly alphas, and, well…” he gives a sweet, innocent smile. “I’m here if any of you ever want to relieve some stress.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone pauses, unsure whether they heard Taeyong correctly (although, how could it be possible to misinterpret </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?), but Taeyong doesn't dwell on the matter, beginning to move all the breakfast dishes to the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the following week, Taeyong arrives at the house early in the morning and leaves just after the sun sets. He’s always bright and cheerful, even when he's scrubbing the floors or sweating over a hot stove, and everyone in the house has to admit that his presence makes things significantly easier. Not only do they all have more time and less stress now that they don't have to worry about chores, but they all genuinely get along with Taeyong too and enjoy having him around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't really talk about the elephant in the room, not to each other and certainly not to Taeyong. He already seems too good to be true, and none of them want to potentially ruin that. It's no surprise that the first one bold enough to approach the matter is Johnny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One night, the boys all go out for a movie and Taeyong chooses to spend that time washing the dishes. He’s listening to some music and humming along as he works, and about an hour later he hears the front door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back already?” he calls out, but gets no response. Only one set of footsteps approaches, and when he turns his head, he sees Johnny standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” he says, gazing openly at Taeyong. The omega immediately feels the charged energy, smells the slight increase in the intensity of Johnny’s scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t like the movie?” Taeyong asks, shutting off the tap and turning to face Johnny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a little boring.” The alpha draws closer, never taking his eyes off Taeyong. “Did you mean what you said? That first day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't specify, and he doesn't have to. He’s inches away from Taeyong now, his tall body caging him in against the counter, and Taeyong’s prey instincts are pumping adrenaline all throughout him. “Yes,” he breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny doesn’t hesitate to lean down and kiss him, sliding his arms around his waist. Taeyong kisses back eagerly, melting at the feeling of being wrapped in Johnny’s strong arms. The kiss turns dirty quickly, Johnny practically fucking Taeyong’s mouth with his tongue, and Taeyong reaches up to cup his face before pausing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hands are still wet,” he murmurs against Johnny’s lips. Johnny pulls back from the kiss and looks at Taeyong’s dripping hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dry them on your shirt,” he says, but stops Taeyong when he starts rubbing his hands against the hem of his oversized t-shirt. “No, take it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong swallows and obeys, feeling a little thrill. Johnny’s a naturally authoritative person, the unofficial pack leader of the group, and his silky voice telling Taeyong what to do has the omega itching to submit to him. Johnny stares at Taeyong unabashedly while he dries his hands, standing only in his small shorts with his nipples hard in the sudden cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he puts his shirt away Johnny goes back to kissing him, trailing his large hands down Taeyong’s waist and smirking into the kiss when the omega shivers. Without warning, he cups Taeyong’s ass and lifts Taeyong onto the counter, so effortlessly that it makes Taeyong’s pussy throb a little. He breaks the kiss to mouth down Taeyong’s jaw, his neck, before finally taking a hard nipple in his mouth and sucking hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taeyong gasps, his back arching helplessly. He wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist to keep him in place as he sucks and bites at Taeyong’s sensitive nipples, sending electric tingles straight to his pussy. He finds himself running his hands over Johnny’s shoulders and back too, loving the feeling of firm muscle beneath his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can smell how turned on you are,” Johnny whispers against the spit-slick skin. “You’re not even wearing any underwear under these slutty little shorts, huh?” Johnny runs his hand up Taeyong’s thigh, toying with the hem of his shorts. “Ready to bend over like a bitch for anybody?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t help the embarrassing moan that escapes him. “N-no, it’s just hot…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Johnny smirks, pressing his palm against Taeyong’s pussy through his shorts. Taeyong squeaks at the sudden contact, but Johnny kisses him firmly while rubbing him lazily at the same time. It doesn’t take long for a wet patch to show through the front of the shorts and for Taeyong to be red-faced and panting in Johnny’s grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on your knees,” Johnny murmurs, and Taeyong complies so fast that he almost bangs his head on the counter. Johnny laughs a little, but it dies out quickly when Taeyong immediately unzips his jeans and pulls his hard cock out of his briefs. He allows himself a moment to admire how thick it is before taking it in his hand and leading it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such pretty lips,” Johnny praises, leaning back and watching while Taeyong makes a show of sucking at the head, dipping his tongue eagerly into the slit. When he swallows down half his cock with ease, jerking the rest with his hand, Johnny exhales and weaves a hand in his hair. Pleased with the reaction, Taeyong bobs down a couple more inches and hollows his cheeks. Johnny groans, bucking his hips forward, and Taeyong forces his throat muscles to relax as he swallows down the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Johnny swears, feeling Taeyong’s tight throat flutter around him. “You’re good at this, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong hums, and Johnny swears again, the vibrations making his cock pulse. Taeyong feels precum sliding down his throat and it makes him whimper involuntarily. Johnny hisses, gripping the counter tightly, and then using one hand to pull Taeyong off his cock. Taeyong lets his tongue loll out of his mouth slightly, aware of the string of spit connecting his lips to Johnny’s cock and how obscene it makes him look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny’s hand tightens in his hair. “Up,” he commands, and Taeyong lets himself be half-dragged up to stand. Johnny tilts his head back so he can take in Taeyong’s face, admiring his flushed cheeks and wet lips, before turning him around and bending him over the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shivers when Johnny pulls his shorts around his knees, both in anticipation and because of the cool air on his heated pussy. Johnny gives a low wolf-whistle, dragging two fingers through the dripping folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So wet for me,” he praises, bringing up his fingers to Taeyong’s mouth. “You ready for Alpha’s cock?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm!” Taeyong exclaims, sucking his own slick wantonly off Johnny’s fingers. Johnny retracts his hand and pumps his cock a few times, slicking it up, before positioning himself at Taeyong’s entrance. Taeyong bites his lip at the feeling of Johnny’s thick cockhead pushing into his tight hole, and he outright whines when Johnny buries the rest of his cock in to the hilt, the glide easy and wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Johnny groans, rocking his hips experimentally. “Can’t believe how well your little pussy’s taking me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can only make incoherent noises in response, struggling to keep himself up against the counter as Johnny picks up a steady pace with his hips. Johnny’s so fucking deep inside him, stretching him out and filling him up in the most delicious way. Whenever the tip of Johnny’s cock brushes against his cervix, he wails and writhes in Johnny’s grasp, overwhelmed with the combination of deep pleasure and slight pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you were really made for this,” Johnny says reverently, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s middle to keep his trembling body upright and flush against his muscular chest. “Is this what you’ve been waiting for all week, Taeyongie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, wanted it so bad,” Taeyong babbles, letting his head fall back on Johnny’s shoulder as the alpha picks up the pace of his thrusts. Taeyong swears he can feel Johnny in his stomach, and the thought of Johnny filling his womb up has him clenching so hard it makes Johnny’s hips stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Johnny grits out through his teeth, ramming mercilessly into Taeyong’s pussy. “Touch yourself for me, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steadying himself against the counter with one hand, Taeyong slides the other one down to his swollen pussy. He practically cries at the delicious contact on his neglected, slick clit, his head swimming with pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that, baby,” Johnny sighs, snapping his hips harder at the feeling of Taeyong clenching around his cock. Lewd whines punch out of him every time Johnny thrusts in, and his hand doesn't stop working his clit for even a moment, the fast wet sounds filling the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, s-shit,” Taeyong stutters, movement outside the window catching his eye. Down the end of the road, he can see the boys’ car coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they're back,” Johnny comments, his tone casual even as his cock rams into Taeyong over and over. “You'd better make yourself come quick then, hmm? Unless you want everyone to walk in on you getting fucked out in the open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As embarrassing as it is, Johnny’s words are the only thing needed to push Taeyong over the edge. Seeing stars behind his eyes, he cries out for his alpha as he cums hard, his fingers flying over his clit and his hole squeezing Johnny’s cock in a vice grip. Johnny groans and buries himself all the way in Taeyong’s hole, his hips stilling, and Taeyong’s pussy twitches at the feeling of Johnny dumping his load deep inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, that was good,” Johnny breathes, pulling out of Taeyong. The omega gasps at the sudden empty feeling, squeezing his thighs together to try and keep Johnny’s cum inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” is all Taeyong can say, still come-dumb as Johnny tugs his shorts back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go shower before one of the others gets to it,” Johnny says, making Taeyong realize that the boys are pulling up into the driveway now. He flushes, realizing that they’ll all be able to smell what just happened in here. He goes to follow Johnny upstairs, but Johnny stops him with a hand in the middle of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you need to finish those dishes?” Johnny says pointedly, looking at the half-full sink, before leaving Taeyong alone in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong puts his shirt on and goes back to the sink, even though his cheeks are burning bright red. It’s humiliating, the way the boys’ rowdy laughter and chatter stops as soon as they walk into the house, but it's also really hot knowing that everyone can probably smell the cum leaking out of his pussy right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark immediately dashes past the kitchen, barely saying hello to Taeyong, and the rest of the boys kind of linger in the doorway to the kitchen, not saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lucas breaks the silence. “Is it big?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong laughs despite himself, his face on fire. “Massive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys erupt in a burst of “eww!”s and “I knew it!”s, falling easily back into their conversation as they make their way back upstairs. Taeyong smiles to himself, going back to humming as he scrubs the dishes. This job might not be half-bad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Although Taeyong gets along well with all the boys, his relationship with Mark is something special. Mark had been so shy when he joined the fraternity, still young and new and missing his mom. Taeyong was more than happy to be that figure for him, fussing over him like the baby of the family. Mark always pretended to be embarrassed when Taeyong babied him in front of the other alphas, but the omega knew he secretly loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn't taken long at all for Mark to blossom into an outgoing, charming young man, but Taeyong still saw him as his shy little baby. He still made sure to feed him a little extra, to protect him from the teasing of the elder alphas, and of course to fold his laundry since Mark is absolutely hopeless at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, as Taeyong is dropping off the freshly folded laundry, he senses that something's up. Usually Mark greets him warmly and chats for a few minutes, but this time he just smiles distractedly and says “thanks, Taeyongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Taeyong asks, propping the empty laundry basket on his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hesitates. “Can you shut the door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Taeyong says, closing the door before sitting at the edge of the bed. “What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark hesitates, worrying his bottom leg between his teeth. “It's … kind of embarrassing. I haven't even talked to the guys about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,you know you can always talk to me, right?” Taeyong says, smiling when Mark immediately nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a date with this boy this weekend,” Mark begins. “His name is Donghyuck, he’s in my political science class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that's great,” Taeyong says warmly. Mark’s always been very shy, averse to too much skinship or displays of affection, and it's nice to see him branching out romantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Mark scratches his head. “It's just that he's a lot more experienced than I am. Not that I'm a virgin or anything—” he blushes as soon as the words leave his mouth, but continues nevertheless “— but I know he's been with more than a few alphas before and I’m just nervous, I guess. I want it to be good for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods sympathetically. “You've never been with an omega before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shakes his head, avoiding eye contact. “Just a couple betas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see why you're worried, then,” Taeyong muses. “Don't worry, though, it's not hard. You just have to make sure you're in tune with your partner, and communicate about what you both like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Mark says, but he doesn't sound convinced. An idea flashes into Taeyong’s head, so obvious that he can't believe he hasn't thought about it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to practice with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark chokes on thin air and Taeyong pats his back instinctively, but he notices how the younger boy almost shies away from the touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe don't start feeling him up right after you offered to fuck him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t do that,” Mark protests once he's got his breath back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. You can do whatever you want with me, remember?” Taeyong says, and when Mark’s scent spikes at that he moves closer and puts a hand on Mark’s leg. “Let me show you how to properly fuck an omega so you can give your date the night of his life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Mark says, his voice pitching up higher as Taeyong’s hand travels up his thigh. “I just feel like it'll be weird. You're kinda like my mom here, hah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pouts. “So you're not attracted to me? Am I not your type, Markie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn't mean—” Mark’s hurried assurances die out when Taeyong climbs into his lap fully, their faces just inches apart. Mark’s hands flail around, not knowing where to go, so Taeyong positions them firmly on his hips. Mark swallows visibly, his eyelashes low as he gazes up at Taeyong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to,” Taeyong whispers, and to prove his point he grinds down against the tent beginning to form in Mark’s pants. “I want to, too. Can’t you tell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark leans in imperceptibly to nose at Taeyong’s neck, sighing aloud at the sugary, enticing smell. “Okay, fuck it. Yes. Teach me, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Taeyong says, delighted already at how cute he is. “You've never gone down on an omega, I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark shakes his head, his eyes widening in anticipation. Taeyong smiles and slides off his lap, lying down on the bed invitingly. “Wanna try?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark scrambles over eagerly, hovering Taeyong and blushing as he tries to avoid meeting his eyes. His hands drift to the waist of Taeyong’s pants, but the omega stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not gonna kiss me first?” Taeyong says, amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I-I already know how to do that,” Mark stutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So show me,” Taeyong challenges, tilting his chin. Mark slides his hands up under Taeyong’s shirt, palms resting on his flat tummy, and leans down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s kisses are just as sweet and shy as he is, but he’s easily coaxed into parting his lips for Taeyong and sucking on the omega’s tongue. He’s a surprisingly fast learner, trailing his fingers over Taeyong’s ribs as he kisses him harder, more confidently. Taeyong moans a little into the kiss, to his own surprise: he hadn’t realized, but he’s starting to get wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat me out?” he murmurs against Mark’s lips, and the alpha hums in affirmation, sliding down Taeyong's body. He positions himself between Taeyong’s legs and quickly strips him of his pants and underwear all in one go, then leans in closer, placing both hands on Taeyong’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty,” he whispers, and Taeyong thinks the exact same thing, looking at Mark’s head between his legs. Mark wastes no time: using his thumbs to spread Taeyong’s lips, he dives right in, licking him all over roughly and pressing the tip of his tongue into his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, that's nice,” Taeyong sighs, digging his heels into the mattress. “Suck on my clit, Markie, get it nice and hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark obeys, sucking at Taeyong’s clit while flicking it with his tongue at the same time. Taeyong keens at the stimulation, his back arching off the bed and remaining there as Mark continues determinedly. Every now and then he takes a moment to drag his tongue down to Taeyong’s puffy lips and hole, collecting the wetness with his tongue, before coming back to lavish attention on Taeyong’s clit, which at this point is swollen and throbbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s pussy-eating skills are certainly unrefined, but his enthusiasm and commitment more than make up for it. He gets messier and more into it the more turned on he gets, which is ridiculously hot to Taeyong — smelling Mark’s scent get stronger and stronger as the alpha buries his face in Taeyong’s pussy, eating him out like it’s his first meal in years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pheromones in the air make Taeyong’s hole clench, craving something inside. “Mark, use your fingers,” Taeyong instructs, his voice already breathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark pulls off his clit with a wet noise, and replaces his tongue with his fingers, rubbing hard. “Like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Taeyong gasps, hips twitching, “but that's good, fuck. I mean, fuck me with your fingers. You need to get your omega ready for your big alpha cock, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” Mark gasps, scandalized, but Taeyong can see the blush that appears on his cheekbones. He hopes Mark’s date is fluent in dirty talk, for the alpha’s own sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you gonna do it?” Taeyong challenges. Mark rolls his eyes almost imperceptibly, and then stuffs two of his fingers inside Taeyong without warning. Taeyong's hips buck widely, gasping at the delicious fullness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah,” Taeyong moans when Mark bends his head down to suck gently at his clit while his fingers fuck Taeyong steadily. He rubs the pads of his fingers around Taeyong’s sensitive inner walls, and makes a triumphant noise when he finds the spot that has Taeyong's toes curling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I doing good?” Mark murmurs, his voice muffled by Taeyong's pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Taeyong affirms, and then whines when Mark adds a third finger, sucking his clit with renewed determination. “Oh, f-fuck — hold on, Markie, I’ll come if you keep doing that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark ignores Taeyong's protests, increasing the pace of his fingers and his tongue until Taeyong's clamping his thighs around his head and coming on his fingers with a series of loud, high-pitched moans. Mark keeps fucking him through it but eases up on his clit, allowing Taeyong to come down from his high and continue riding the waves of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing you know to make your omega come first,” Taeyong laughs, shoving lightly at Mark’s head. “Now get up here and fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark steps off the bed to strip, and Taeyong decides to leave his shirt on; he knows how it looks when he's sprawled out across the bed like this, the hem of the t-shirt just barely covering his pussy and the neckline sliding enticingly down his collarbones. His own view isn't half bad either: Mark reveals a surprisingly toned body and a thick, uncut cock that has Taeyong unconsciously spreading his legs in invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark slots his body back over Taeyong’s, kissing him deeply before sitting back on his heels. Lifting Taeyong’s hips off the bed, he slides a pillow underneath before kneeling back between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fancy,” Taeyong giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it to feel good for you,” Mark says, his voice low, and at the same time pushes the head of his cock inside Taeyong. The omega’s breath hitches, caught in his throat when Mark grips his hips and thrusts hard without warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” Mark groans, burying himself all the way inside Taeyong and beginning to rock his hips shallowly. “Felt so good… fuck, ’s so warm and tight, Taeyongie, can I do it rough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes are fluttering shut at how good it feels, Mark’s cockhead jabbing so deep. “Yes, please,” he whines, wrapping his legs around Mark’s waist and digging his heels into his lower back. “Take me, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark honest to god </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a low menacing sound in the back of his throat, and then throws Taeyong’s leg over his shoulder before beginning to fuck him hard and fast, balls slapping against his ass with every unforgiving thrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Taeyong cries, steadying himself against the headboard as Mark fucks him with enough force to make the bed slam against the wall. He never stops touching Taeyong while he fucks him, his hand drifting over his stomach and ribs and nipples, the constant light stimulation making Taeyong lose his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s devouring Taeyong’s body with his eyes, too, unable to stop watching his cock thrust into Taeyong’s pussy over and over again. His brows furrow in concentration, like he’s trying to brand the image of Taeyong’s pussy swallowing his cock into his memory. He looks so cute, despite the intensity in his gaze, and Taeyong can’t help but giggle fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something funny?” Mark asks, his voice rough and deep in a way Taeyong’s never heard it. It makes a thrill run through him, and he arches his neck instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re just cute,” Taeyong says, looking up through his lashes. Mark narrows his eyes, and then before Taeyong knows it, the alpha is pulling out and flipping Taeyong over onto his front. He barely gives Taeyong a moment to get up onto his knees before he’s thrusting back into him, the new angle so much deeper than before. Taeyong arches his back and whines, his toes and fingers curling into the sheets. He’s so impossibly wet and sensitive from coming already, and it just feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha,” he moans, not even really knowing what he’s asking for, but then Mark grabs the hair at the nape of Taeyong’s neck and tugs, just hard enough to tilt his chin back. It lights his spine on fire, and he finds himself practically sobbing into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha, please, please,” he begs, not even knowing what he’s begging for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Mark grunts, slapping Taeyong’s ass. “Such a good bitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong whines, wiggling his ass to entice Mark into slapping it again. “Fuck, yeah. ‘m your bitch, Markie, b- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Breed me, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s hips stutter, his nails raking down Taeyong’s back. “Jesus, Taeyongie. You’re gonna make me embarrass myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, please, I want it!” Taeyong says eagerly, grinding his ass back against Mark’s cock. “Want you to come inside so bad, please, Mark? Alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re a fucking menace,” Mark hisses, before gripping both Taeyong’s hips and fucking into him with a renewed pace. “You want alpha to breed your cunt, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ease</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taeyong begs faintly, surrounded in a haze of pleasure. He’s so fucking close, he knows that it would only take a few seconds of rubbing his swollen clit, but he wants to feel Mark come inside him before he surrenders to another orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark fucks him fast and dirty, his gasps and breaths increasing in volume and pitch until he finally buries himself all the way inside, coming with a shout. Taeyong shivers, feeling Mark’s thick cock grind deep inside him as he paints Taeyong’s insides with long, hot ropes. Only when he feels the last warm pulse does he let himself come, crying out and clenching so hard that it forces Mark’s cock out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Taeyong’s delight, Mark pushes his cock right back in to the base, keeping Taeyong full while he shivers through his orgasm. When the last aftershock ripples through his body, Mark pulls out his softening cock, allowing Taeyong to collapse onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure that was your first time with an omega?” Taeyong murmurs, face half-squished into the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark laughs shyly. “I guess it's true what they say about instincts taking over,” he says, and Taeyong makes a soft sound of surprise when he feels Mark wiping his sloppy pussy clean, soaking up all the cum and slick drooling out before it can stain the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn't know what else to use,” Mark apologizes, holding up Taeyong’s panties, now wet and messy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep them,” Taeyong says with a lascivious grin, laughing at the way Mark blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel less nervous about your date now?” Taeyong inquires as he puts his pants back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I guess so! Honestly, I just feel really good right now, I can’t even be nervous.” He smiles shyly. “Thanks, Taeyongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t thank me. Just doing my job,” Taeyong says with a wink, picking up the laundry basket and leaving to go finish his duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mark comes back from his date next week covered in bite marks and smelling strongly of omega, Taeyong just smiles as the other boys poke and tease him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They grow up so fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks proudly to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hii tysm to everyone for all the comments and support!! ^__^ i tried to work some plot into it but... LMFAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ten (+ jaehyun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the commenter who asked for omega/omega... you know i already had that shit in the works ^__^ enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Taeyong had joined the frat house, he hadn’t imagined that any of the boys would be single. He thought that everyone on campus would want them, and there’s no way they’d be available. It turns out it was true that they were wanted all over the campus, which is exactly the reason most of them chose to stay single — no strings meant plenty of variety. The only one in a steady relationship was Jaehyun, who was dating an omega named Ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong had met Ten several times, either when he was over at the house or came by to pick Jaehyun up. At first Taeyong had thought he was a beta, simply due to the feeling he got around him. It wasn’t a territorial feeling, like he sometimes had with other omegas. Maybe it was Ten’s sharp, catlike eyes, or his habit of prowling around silently and sneaking up on Taeyong, but Taeyong often felt like the prey in the other omega’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong didn’t know if he was imagining it, but sometimes it felt like Ten was almost flirting with him. There was no real evidence he could point to, just brief snippets of moments, like Ten touching his lower back as he squeezes past in the kitchen, or the way he looks at him through his lashes when they’re talking. Again, it could easily all be in his imagination — in fact, he admits it might be subconscious hopeful thinking. Taeyong’s never really been attracted to other omegas like that, but Ten … well, Taeyong can certainly see why Jaehyun is so whipped for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, today Ten came to the house when Jaehyun wasn’t there. He went to wait for him in his bedroom, but hung around in the kitchen to chat with Taeyong for a few minutes beforehand. He listened and hummed appropriately in all the right chances as Taeyong nervously told him about the lasagna he’s going to make for dinner, but the whole time his gaze was burning holes in Taeyong. After Taeyong was done, he said, “I like your sweater.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh— thanks.” Taeyong looked down at his plain maroon sweater, slightly oversized and very faded from years of washing. It’s nothing special and certainly not flattering, but the way Ten was looking at him made him feel like he was practically naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’s rearranging the bookshelves in the living room, he hears a crash upstairs from the direction of Jaehyun’s room. Taeyong frowns, wondering if he should go check or leave Ten to his privacy, but decides to go. What if Ten had fallen and needed help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten was actually holding a heavy, thick book and looking guilty. “Sorry— I was trying to get this book off the shelf and I couldn’t quite reach, but it turns out it’s not the one I need anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t apologize to me, I just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Taeyong says. Ten flashes a toothy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How sweet,” he says. “Do you mind putting it back for me? You’re tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a couple inches taller than you,” Taeyong says with an awkward laugh, but takes the book from Ten and reaches up to put it on the shelf. As he stretches his arms up, his sweater rides up to expose a bit of stomach, and he doesn’t have to see Ten to know that he’s looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold on,” Ten says when Taeyong moves to leave. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong fidgets from foot to foot. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten leans past him to close the door, unintentionally (or intentionally?) backing Taeyong up against it. “Is it true you sleep with all the guys in the house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opens his mouth wordlessly, heat flushing to his cheeks. “Well. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them” - </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks - “but… in theory, yeah. It’s part of the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. What about Jaehyun?” Ten asks playfully, but despite his light tone Taeyong still freezes with fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, of course not! He wouldn’t do that — </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes. “Oh, please. He already told me about you coming onto him.” When he sees the look on Taeyong’s face, he laughs. “Relax, cutie, I’m not mad. Honestly, I was kinda surprised that he didn’t take you up on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really trust him that little?” Taeyong laughs nervously, hoping Ten can’t smell the intimidation he knows is rolling off him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s very faithful, but I can't imagine it's easy resisting you…” Ten trails off, lightly grazing his fingers over the hem of Taeyong’s sweater. Taeyong swallows involuntarily, and Ten’s eyes darken. Pulling Taeyong down by his sweater, he kisses the other omega forcefully. Taeyong is taken by surprise, and for a moment he forgets that Ten is an omega and just </span>
</p><p>
  <span>submits, leaning into the kiss and opening his mouth easily. Ten smirks against his lips, standing up on his tiptoes so he can kiss him deeper, sliding his hands up under Taeyong’s sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shivers when Ten’s warm hands feel up his stomach, then his chest, rubbing over his nipples till they stand to attention. His pussy’s already beginning to throb and Ten’s sharp nose picks up on it, nudging Taeyong’s legs apart and slotting his thigh in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell good,” Ten sighs, kissing and nosing down Taeyong’s jaw. “Bet you taste like candy. God, I’ve missed pussy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comments cuts through Taeyong’s haze of lust and reminds him that, yes, Ten is in a relationship. With an alpha. Whom Taeyong works for. This is wrong on so many levels. But the way Ten’s grinding his thigh into Taeyong’s crotch just feels so damn right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he at least tries to be a good person. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this,” he manages to squeak out between the kisses Ten’s pressing to his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten pulls back and halts his grinding, to Taeyong’s disappointment. “You want to stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well … no,” Taeyong admits. “But Jaehyun…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him,” Ten assures, stroking Taeyong’s face. “Let me eat you out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here?” Taeyong half-laughs. How is he supposed to not worry about Jaehyun if they’re in his room?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Ten says, hooking a finger in Taeyong’s belt loop and dragging him towards the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong caves easily, letting Ten push him down on the bed and kiss him again, more tongue than lips. He realizes that he can smell Ten too, his usual tart citrus scent even sweeter and more pronounced. It doesn’t have the physical effect on him that alpha pheromones do, but to his surprise he finds himself just as turned on by it, the delicious smell making his mouth water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten barely shoves Taeyong’s pants down to his thighs before getting his mouth on his pussy, spreading his lips with his thumbs and lapping up the slick leaking from his hole. Taeyong’s breath stutters when Ten immediately thrusts his tongue inside too, moaning at how concentrated the taste is from the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sweet,” Ten sighs, pressing light kisses to Taeyong’s clit. “I knew you would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes at the thought that Ten’s been thinking about this for a while, enough to fantasize about how he tastes. He tries to spread his legs further, but the pants around his thighs keep him from doing so. Ten seems to like it that way, holding Taeyong’s hips down firmly as he eats him out slowly, luxuriously, like he’s enjoying a four course meal. Taeyong can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much he’s leaking; the slow, drawn-out pleasure is intoxicating, and he feels like he can’t get enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he’s soon rudely interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Taeyong’s so lost in lust that it takes a second to fully register the sight of Jaehyun standing in the doorway. Then, he freezes, thighs clamping around Ten’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten just lifts his face from Taeyong’s pussy and looks back at Jaehyun, his mouth and chin gleaming with slick. “You’re late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi to you too,” Jaehyun laughs, closing the door with his hip. “Hey, Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opens his mouth slightly, unsure what to do. Ten suddenly drags his tongue up his slit roughly, making him gasp, and then he clamps a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, if you wouldn’t fuck him, I would,” Ten says with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t doubt you for a second, honey,” Jaehyun says, gazing appreciatively at the sight of Ten between Taeyong’s legs. “Can I join you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Ten flicks Taeyong’s clit a few times before answering. “No. You can sit over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Taeyong’s amazement, Jaehyun goes and sits in the desk chair without a single word of argument. It’s kind of stupidly hot, watching Ten boss around his big alpha boyfriend like an obedient little puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten must sense Taeyong’s disbelief, and he giggles, “don’t worry, he likes to watch.” Then he pulls Taeyong’s pants all the way off before diving back into his pussy, eating him out enthusiastically and messily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong spreads his legs eagerly, moaning as Ten gets more access to his sensitive hole. He’s hyper aware of Jaehyun watching them, still and silent with both his arms by his side, even as Taeyong can smell him getting more and more aroused. They lock eyes for a moment, and Jaehyun’s gaze is dark and intense as he subconsciously licks his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten lands a sharp slap on Taeyong’s pussy, making him cry out in surprise. “Are you bored or something?” Ten asks, licking soothingly over his clit. “Is he doing something more interesting over there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, sorry,” Taeyong stutters, redirecting his eyes. He has to admit, the view is stunning: Ten’s hair is messy from Taeyong’s grip, his eyes hooded and lusty as he gazes up at Taeyong like a predator assessing his prey. His lips look so pretty all glossed up with slick, and as Taeyong watches he flicks out his pink tongue to tease just below his clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Taeyong chokes out, his feet digging into the mattress as sparks of pleasure burst in his stomach. Ten’s skilled mouth and Jaehyun’s presence are making him unbearably horny, and he feels like he’ll die if he doesn’t get fucked soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Ten seems to understand him. He runs two of his fingers between Taeyong’s folds, getting them wet and making the omega squirm, before finally plunging them into Taeyong's pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s so tight,” Ten murmurs to Jaehyun, over the sound of Taeyong’s gasp. “Bet you’re jealous you can’t fuck him, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jaehyun confirms, his voice low and gravelly now. He leans forward to get a better look, and Ten spreads Taeyong’s legs wide to show him the way Taeyong's puffy pussy swallows up his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t last five minutes,” Ten mocks him, and Taeyong’s face burns. Even though Taeyong knows Ten’s just trying to get a rise out of the alpha, his pussy drools at the thought of Jaehyun being unable to stop from busting inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you're gonna remember saying that later when I fuck you till you can’t walk,” Jaehyun growls, and Taeyong can feel his body responding to the threat in the alpha’s voice, baring his neck in submission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes Ten laugh in delight. “Aw, look. You’re such a little bitch, aren’t you? You’d bend over right now if he asked you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun laughs. “Would you, Taeyongie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck,” Taeyong moans, unable to feel ashamed when Ten is fucking him slow and deep with his fingers. “A-anything you want, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me, babe?” Ten prompts, scissoring his fingers in a way that has Taeyong gripping the sheets. “Would you let me do what I want with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong can only nod, whimpering and arching his back when Ten thrusts a third finger inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what I want to do is — ugh, I hate when alphas say this but honestly, I really want to breed you nice and deep.” To accentuate his words, he twists his fingers deep inside Taeyong, making him wail. “But since I can’t do that, how does making you come on my fingers sound?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, so good,” Taeyong babbles. Honestly, he knows it's not going to be long now, not with how he feels like he’s drowning in both Ten’s and Jaehyun’s scents. The zesty citrus mingles beautifully with Jaehyun’s comforting leather-and-pine scent, and although Taeyong’s immune to his own scent, he’s sure it's probably the strongest in the room right now. The insides of his thighs are wet with his own juices as well as Ten’s excessive saliva, and with a curl of arousal he realizes Ten’s getting so sloppy because he’s rutting against the mattress himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten,” Taeyong whimpers, thighs squeezing shut automatically as waves of pleasure keep wracking him. Ten forces his legs apart, leaning back to watch as his fingers thrust relentlessly in and out of Taeyong. Jaehyun hums with approval at the view, and Taeyong’s pussy clenches at the low, throaty sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby,” Ten purrs, rubbing Taeyong’s clit with his other hand. “Show alpha how pretty you look when you come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what pushes Taeyong over the edge: the need to preen and present for his alpha, although his body doesn’t really know if that’s Ten or Jaehyun. He squirts around Ten’s fingers in a way he’s only done on alpha’s cocks, not on his own fingers or even his toys. Ten and Jaehyun’s praise fill his ears as he comes mind-numbingly hard — </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet kitty </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good little bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all making the pleasure even more intense. He cries out and writhes, Ten holding his hips down and fucking him hard until his pussy’s vice grip releases and he melts back into the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Ten says reverently, pulling his fingers slowly out of Taeyong and watching his cum web between his fingers and drip down his wrist. Ten holds his hand out, motioning with his fingers, and Taeyong watches as Jaehyun eagerly kneels in front of the bed and sucks Ten’s fingers clean. Jaehyun groans when Taeyong’s sweet taste hits his tongue, and Taeyong's pussy dribbles pathetically at the way his alpha scent intensifies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be soaking through your panties,” Jaehyun murmurs around Ten’s fingers, palming Ten’s crotch through his pants. “Let me help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten hums and lifts his hips helpfully as Jaehyun unbuttons his pants. “What do you think, Taeyong?” Ten asks, looking at the other omega. “Should I let him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods eagerly, unable to tear his eyes away as Jaehyun takes Ten’s panties off too. He was right; they’re wet all over, the smell making Taeyong salivate, and his clit is clearly hard and aching. Still, when Jaehyun moves his head, Ten yanks him back by the hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, lie down,” Ten instructs. “I’m gonna ride your face, and maybe if you ask Taeyong nicely he'll suck you off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun scrambles to lie down, looking imploringly at Taeyong. “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, yeah, of course,” Taeyong breathes, eager to get his hands on the promising bulge in Jaehyun’s pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Ten says, kneeling over Jaehyun’s head. “What do you say to us both?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaehyun sighs dreamily, groaning when Ten rewards him by sitting on his face. His hands immediately fly up to grab Ten’s hips, holding the omega in place as he thrusts his tongue in his hole. Taeyong would love to just sit back and watch Ten ride Jaehyun’s face, looking so pretty as he rolls his hips and moans wantonly. However, the need to get his mouth on Jaehyun’s dick wins out, so he reluctantly tears his eyes away and gets to work on Jaehyun’s pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t help but gasp in admiration when he frees Jaehyun’s cock from his boxers. It slaps up against his stomach, rock hard and angry-looking, and thick enough to make his mouth water. The head is flushed and already wet with precum, and Taeyong immediately sucks it into his mouth, moaning at the concentrated alpha taste. Jaehyun’s grunt is muffled by Ten’s pussy, and the alpha is unable to stop from fucking his neglected cock into the wet warmth of Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong instinctively relaxes his throat, sucking and bobbing his head noisily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s hot,” comes Ten’s breathy voice, and Taeyong realizes he’s looking over his shoulder to watch Taeyong. Wanting to put on a show, Taeyong sucks the entire length of Jaehyun’s cock into his mouth, swallowing hard around the head. Ten and Jaehyun groan in unison, the omega rutting his hips harder against Jaehyun’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyongie, hold on,” Ten commands, gripping the headboard to steady himself. “I’m — </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> — I’m close, and he doesn’t get to cum before I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong whines, very much enjoying having Jaehyun’s dick in his throat, but he does as he’s told. He replaces his mouth with his hand, fisting Jaehyun’s slick cock with slow, tight strokes. Jaehyun redoubles his efforts to get Ten to cum, working his jaw furiously as Ten rides his tongue and reaching up to toy with the omega’s nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jae,” Ten half-sobs, the neediest Taeyong’s heard him yet. “That’s right, baby, keep going…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten trails off into gasps and moans, and it doesn’t take long before his taut body freezes up atop Jaehyun, his hips still rocking furiously and his knuckles turning white around the headboard. Jaehyun’s cock throbs wildly in Taeyong’s hand, and he continues sucking and licking Ten through his orgasm until the omega finally moves off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” Ten murmurs, his voice thick and satisfied. He caresses Jaehyun’s face gently, collecting his own slick onto his fingers. He raises them to his own lips, then thinks about it and instead reaches out to Taeyong. The other omega accepts the fingers eagerly, swirling his tongue thoroughly around them until he’s had every last drop of Ten’s tangy slick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s still very aware of Jaehyun, lying there patiently even though his dick could cut diamonds, so when Ten’s fingers slip out of his mouth he assumes his position back in between Jaehyun’s legs. He feels a thrill in his stomach when Ten joins him, licking a stripe up Jaehyun’s dick while Taeyong holds it. Jaehyun grunts and thrusts into Taeyong’s fist, sitting up on his elbows to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong leans his head forward and kisses Ten messily, their tongues rubbing over one another and the head of Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun continues thrusting his cock up between them, both their lips and tongues sliding wetly up and down his shaft, and it’s just all so fucking erotic to Taeyong. He grinds his sensitive clit against the mattress desperately, mouthing along Jaehyun’s dick as Ten sucks on the tip like a lollipop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jaehyun gasps, fisting his hands in the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Ten taunts with a swipe of his tongue, as if he hasn’t been edging Jaehyun for the better part of an hour now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a menace,” Jaehyun groans, gripping onto Ten’s hair. “Fuck, you’re so hot, both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten preens, kissing Jaehyun’s dick and then Taeyong’s lips. “You want his cum, Taeyongie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth and letting Jaehyun’s cock rest on his tongue. Ten grips the base firmly, jerking the thick shaft hard and fast until Jaehyun’s coming with a loud, deep groan, his whole body trembling. Taeyong’s eyes close in pleasure as he feels spurt after spurt of thick cum spraying on his tongue, sliding down his throat. He ends up coming again, shivering and rutting against the mattress like a bitch in heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jaehyun’s cock stops pulsing and Taeyong’s lapped up the last of his load, Ten swallows him down and gives a few long, hard sucks, like he’s trying to fully drain him. Taeyong admires the sight in his post-orgasm haze; Ten’s lips and cheekbones are so pretty with a cock stretching his jaw open, and the concentration in his eyes is both adorable and hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Jaehyun paws at Ten’s head to get him to stop, his dick softening and jerking with overstimulation. Ten pulls off with a lewd pop and rests his head on Jaehyun’s thigh, looking up at the alpha in what can only be described as pure adoration. Jaehyun smiles back fondly, ruffling Ten’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that precise moment, Taeyong hears the familiar beep of the oven. He jumps up immediately, even though his legs are wobbly, and starts re-dressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, leaving so soon?” Ten asks, fixing Taeyong with those lethal cat eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, unless you don’t want dinner,” Taeyong says with a small laugh, pulling his pants back up. It’s true, he’d been preheating the oven and now he has to put the lasagna in, but he also doesn’t want to intrude on their tender post-coital moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m starving,” Jaehyun says immediately, stretching out. “Thanks, Yongie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Taeyong chirps, leaving them be and shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he’s taking his oven mitts off after placing the lasagna in the oven, he feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind. He used to jump like a rabbit the first few times, but now he’s gotten used to smelling Johnny enter the room before he sees or feels him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, you smell different,” Johnny says, nosing at Taeyong’s neck. “Is that Jaehyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Ten,” Taeyong admits, and Johnny’s arms tighten around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hot,” he murmurs, moving his lips up to Taeyong’s sensitive earlobes. “Up for round 2 with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s pussy pulses, reminding him of the fact that he hasn’t had a cock inside him today. Yet. “Absolutely,” he says, tilting his neck to give Johnny’s lips more access. “Can you be done in half an hour, though? I just put dinner in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love a challenge,” Johnny grins in response, lifting up a giggling Taeyong bridal-style and carrying him up to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, this job is the fucking best.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:D i rly enjoyed writing this even tho 3somes are usually so freaking hard to write!! pls drop a little kudos and comment if you enjoyed &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. doyoung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.... hii 😅 sorry for disappearing y'all, school and my mental health had other plans for me. I actually started writing this in  February and probably wouldn't have continued it but when I logged back in and saw how many of you commented on it i just had to, so thank u all :')) this fic definitely isn't finished but i cant promise timely updates so ..i hope u continue to stick around for the ride !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, do you have anything special planned for Doyoung’s birthday?” Mark asks Taeyong, eating a bowl of grapes at the kitchen table while Taeyong wipes down the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong knows Mark means something like a special dinner or a cake, but he avoids eye contact as he answers the question. “Well, he said he wants to save the actual celebration till the weekend so you guys can go out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Mark brightens. “Ugh, having a birthday in the middle of the school week </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I remember one time during summer school…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods along as Mark rambles, but he’s still thinking about Mark’s question. He’d actually been stumped about what to get Doyoung for a birthday present — he’d considered a plant, but Doyoung already has enough of those, and he feels like he doesn’t know Doyoung’s style well enough to buy clothes. Doyoung is one of the most private members in the house, and Taeyong doesn’t really know him all that well. He’s always been nice and friendly with Taeyong, but politely distant too. Taeyong had pretty much abandoned all hopes of ever getting into his pants, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until last week, at least. He was vacuuming in the hallway, music playing loudly in his earphones, when he realized that Doyoung had opened his door and was waving to get his attention. Taeyong kills the vacuum and pulls an earphone out. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know it’s my birthday next week,” Doyoung begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Taeyong says, trying to act like he isn’t leaving present shopping to the last minute.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had a favor to ask you,” Doyoung says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure thing!” Taeyong replies, perking up. Maybe a favor can count as a gift?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung disappears into his room for a second, then comes back with a little black bag, holding it out to Taeyong. “Come to my room at 7. The day of, not now, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong accepts the bag with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you were supposed to be the one getting a present?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully I will be,” Doyoung replies cryptically, shutting the door. Taeyong shrugs to himself, holding the bag in one hand and finishing his vacuuming with the other. Then he notices a spot in the carpet that he just can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>scrub out, and one chore leads to another, distracting him till the end of the day. He doesn’t actually end up opening the bag until he’s back home, showered and changed into fresh pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widen as he opens the bag to reveal a skirt and a pair of tights. The skirt is a velvety black pleated miniskirt, and the tights are black too, light and sheer between Taeyong’s fingers. He stares at them for a moment, knowing that he should probably just go to sleep right now and leave this till later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he ends up looking in the mirror ten minutes later, wearing the skirt and tights and nothing else. The skirt is sinfully short, just barely brushing the bottom of his pert ass, and it fits beautifully around his waist, the tennis-skirt style making it look like he has more hips than he really does. He can’t stop running his fingers over his thighs in the tights; the material is so silky and smooth, and his legs look long and sexy. It’s kind of arousing, even more when he considers that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what nice, quiet Doyoung is into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he should take the clothes off and go back to sleep. He has an early day at the frat house tomorrow, he has to wash Mark’s gym clothes before his basketball practice— but still he ends up panting into his pillow, rubbing himself off under the skirt and through the tights. He grimaces when he has to peel them off his crotch afterwards, the fabric sticky and slightly stiff. Well, at least he can just slip them into tomorrow’s laundry load.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Doyoung’s birthday, Taeyong barely sees him at all during the day. He says happy birthday when he catches the alpha running out to class, and later he briefly comes back to grab a book he’d forgotten. Taeyong’s shift is almost over when he receives a text from Doyoung: </span>
  <em>
    <span>class running late. wait for me in my room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is more than happy to comply. He’d been wondering all day how he was supposed to show up at Doyoung’s room in his outfit without any of the other boys seeing him. It’s not like was particularly shy — most of them had seen him naked and the rest probably would soon — but this felt like something special, for Doyoung’s eyes only. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong admires how tidy Doyoung’s room is while he changes. Doyoung’s one of the boys that he never has to nag to pick up after himself. Taeyong wonders whether he’s just as neat and orderly when it comes to sex, or whether that’s when he lets himself go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll find out soon enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong reminds himself, thrilling at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s changed, he examines himself critically in Doyoung’s full-length mirror. He’s wearing the skirt and tights, both washed and good as new. He also took a dive into his clubbing attire and found a cute mesh top that matched the tights nicely, with black vinyl crosses covering the nipples. He twirls around, admiring the way he looks both cute and naughty. He’s added some sparkly gloss and smoked out his eyeliner, and he loves the sensuality it adds to the look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on it’s just a waiting game, walking around absently and tidying things around the room that don’t really need to be tidied. He hears the door open and shut a few times, making his ears perk up, but it’s just the other boys coming in and out of the house. He notices immediately when Doyoung walks in, though; it’s like his nose was on the lookout for that fresh, minty scent. Excitement builds in his stomach as he senses Doyoung coming closer and closer, walking up the stairs and down the hall. He leans back on the bed, his taut stomach and his long legs on display. All that was needed was some gift wrap and a ribbon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Doyoung says hurriedly when he rushes through the door. “My study group wouldn’t let me go until they bought me a couple shots…” He trails off as he closes the door, his eyes roving over Taeyong. The omega preens slightly, taking the time to admire Doyoung too. His shirt is a few more buttons undone than it was this morning, and his cheeks have a glow to them that can only be the result of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They took you out to a bar, huh?” Taeyong says playfully. “Were there any pretty omegas there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None as pretty as you,” Doyoung answers easily, approaching Taeyong with open want in his eyes. Taeyong meets his lips halfway and pulls him down onto the bed, dragging him into a messy kiss. Doyoung rolls them over so Taeyong is on top of him, placing his hands firmly on Taeyong’s thighs and squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so good,” he murmurs in between kisses. “You manage to make everything look cute” — he squeezes Taeyong’s thighs again, harder this time, feeling the muscle beneath the tights — “and kinda slutty, also.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles. “Is that a compliment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Doyoung says, tilting his head up for another kiss. The alcohol makes Doyoung slightly more loose, more pliant, his hands unabashedly climbing higher up Taeyong’s thighs as they make out languidly. To his disappointment, Doyoung’s hands completely surpass his ass and caress his waist instead, trailing his fingers along the high waistband of the skirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t help moaning against Doyoung’s lips when he unexpectedly slips his hands under the mesh top and tweaks both Taeyong’s nipples roughly. Taeyong had been hovering over Doyoung, legs bracketing his hips, but the jolt of pleasure makes him grind down hard, rubbing his barely clothed crotch over the hardening bulge in Doyoung’s pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Someone’s eager,” Doyoung says, raising an eyebrow. He thumbs over Taeyong’s hardened nipples, through the rough fabric of the top this time, and it makes Taeyong’s hips roll again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nickname makes Taeyong shiver a bit, very aware of the warm grip of Doyoung’s hands on his thighs. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Doyoung’s dick in his mouth, but he reminds himself that this night isn’t about him. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want, birthday boy?” he counters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung thinks about it for a moment, rubbing his hands tantalizingly up and down Taeyong’s thighs, but never beyond the short hem of the skirt — </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> below it, though, barely brushing against the crease where Taeyong’s thighs meet his ass. Eventually he says, “I wanna see you in this outfit, properly. Stand up for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong climbs off Doyoung and stands in front of him, hands on his hips. He usually thrives in the center of attention, but Doyoung’s gaze is so uncharacteristically intense that makes his heartbeat accelerate a little. He’s never seen this hunger in his eyes before, like he wants to tear the omega apart, but it’s more than welcome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung twirls his finger in the air wordlessly, and Taeyong does a little full spin, swinging his hips a little extra so that the skirt flashes upwards for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again,” Doyoung orders, “and bend over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong obeys, turning around and arching his ass out. Feeling bold, he flips up the skirt and wiggles his butt a little, then he squeaks when he’s suddenly shoved up against the desk. In an uncharacteristic display of alpha machismo, Doyoung sweeps everything off the desk and bends Taeyong over it, hitching his skirt up to his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Doyoung marvels, palming Taeyong’s asscheeks shamelessly. Taeyong shivers when Doyoung lightly slaps his ass, then kneads his cheeks through the silky material. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gasps when Doyoung suddenly rips the tights apart, exposing the cleft of his ass. He has to steady himself against the desk as Doyoung spreads his cheeks and licks broadly across his asshole, blowing a stream of cool air onto the wet pucker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet those tights were expensive,” Taeyong breathes, struggling to remain coherent as Doyoung teases his hole with pointed flicks of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my present, isn’t it?” Doyoung asks, spitting on Taeyong’s hole before thrusting a finger in to the last knuckle. Taeyong whines and squeezes his legs shut at the sudden intrusion, his pussy tingling at the slight pain. “That means I get to do whatever I want with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong knows Doyoung’s talking about the outfit, not him, but it still makes his pussy throb. He wants nothing more than for Doyoung to just take him, but the birthday boy is taking his time. Every time Taeyong shifts and squirms, the tights rub against his swollen pussy lips, making him huff and whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung certainly notices, using his other hand to trail lightly over Taeyong’s crotch while he fingers his ass. He curses quietly when he feels the fabric soaked through with Taeyong’s slick, completely saturated and beginning to drip down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, do you get this wet for everybody?” Doyoung asks, rubbing Taeyong’s hot center lightly. “Guess I can’t say I blame the others for wanting to fuck you all the time, not with such a sweet little pussy. Tonight, though … it’s all mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours,” Taeyong affirms, torn between gyrating against the finger in his ass and the palm rubbing his crotch. He whines unhappily when Doyoung pulls both hands away, leaving him clenching around nothing. Taeyong looks over his shoulder to see Doyoung sitting on the bed again, leaning back casually. The tent in his pants is obvious, and it makes Taeyong’s hole clench again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Doyoung orders, and the words are like music to Taeyong’s ears. He approaches the bed slowly, swinging his hips a little, and begins to tease the pantyhose down his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-ah,” Doyoung tuts, reaching out and pulling Taeyong on top of him forcefully. He cups Taeyong’s ass under the skirt, groping his cheeks through the rip in the tights, and then grabs the fabric and rips it even further apart. Taeyong gasps a little as his pussy is suddenly exposed to the cool air, and he instinctively grinds down on Doyoung’s clothed erection. Doyoung hisses at the warm wetness even through his pants, using his grip on Taeyong’s ass to grind him down even harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to be inside you,” he breathes, eyes roving over Taeyong’s body as he hurriedly uses one hand to undo his belt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Taeyong affirms, pushing Doyoung’s hand away and unzipping his pants impatiently. His mouth waters when Doyoung’s long cock springs free of the tight pants, slapping against his dress shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right,” Doyoung murmurs as Taeyong aligns his pussy with Doyoung's dick, rubbing it along his wet folds and down to his hole. “Sit on it, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong certainly doesn't need the encouragement — he’s too impatient to go slow, too eager to be fucked already. He sits down fully in one fluid motion, his sharp gasp mingling with Doyoung’s low, throaty growl. It’s such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound, one that Taeyong’s never heard from Doyoung before, and it makes him shiver with pleasure to think that he’s already making Doyoung lose his perfect cool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The momentary pleasure of being filled is soon overridden by the need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Taeyong doesn’t waste any time before beginning to ride Doyoung’s dick in earnest. The alpha’s impressive length strokes against his insides in a way that makes his pace stutter. Doyoung’s hands quickly tighten around his hips, forcing him down even harder, and Taeyong takes advantage of the leverage to truly lose himself, tossing his head back and rolling his hips hard and fast. With every bounce his clit rubs against the cold zipper and stiff material of Doyoung’s dress pants, and there’s something about the fact that they’re both fully clothed that turns Taeyong on even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Doyoung murmurs, “couldn’t even wait to get it in you, huh?” He punctuates this with a firm thrust upwards, punching a little squeak out of Taeyong. “Slut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s said so casually, like an offhand remark, and Taeyong feels heat flood his face. “Couldn’t wait to wish you a happy birthday,” he counters, his voice breathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Doyoung removes his hands from Taeyong’s waist and instead leans back on his elbows, looking at Taeyong through his lashes. “Go ahead, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding that Doyoung wants him to put on a little show, Taeyong briefly lifts his hips so he can turn around, his back to Doyoung now. In this position he isn’t being held by Doyoung’s intense gaze, and it gives him a little more confidence. He wants to sit right back down but instead he lowers himself agonizingly slowly, flipping his skirt up so that Doyoung can see his cock inching into Taeyong’s pussy, wet and exposed through the tights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung lets out a wolf whistle, which turns into an uttered “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” when Taeyong begins riding him again. Like this, he’s able to grab onto Doyoung’s thighs and brace himself, which lets him ride even faster, harder. Doyoung’s still not touching him, but Taeyong can practically feel his eyes drinking him in with that deep, passionate look he’s never seen before from the alpha. He gets the sense that Doyoung is a visual lover, and he knows what a pretty sight he makes right now, so he leans forward to give Doyoung a better view of his ass jiggling obscenely with each thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To his delight, he immediately gets the reaction he was looking for. Doyoung makes another deep, animalistic noise that has Taeyong leaking, and before he knows it he’s being shoved forward and into the mattress. Handling him like a doll, Doyoung easily bends him over practically in half with his ass high up in the air, at the perfect angle for him to forcefully thrust back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Taeyong whines as Doyoung immediately picks up a ruthless pace, and he has to brace himself on his elbows to stay in place. It’s clear that Doyoung was just letting him have his fun earlier; the way the alpha’s fucking him right now makes the sex they were just having seem slow and romantic. It’s rough and fast and dirty, but Taeyong can tell that it’s precise and controlled, too. Every thrust is deliberate and feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Taeyong can barely breathe but he’s not sure he even wants to. It feels almost unbearably good, his pussy already stinging with a slight pain that he knows is going to be even better tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Doyoung’s hand fists in his hair and pulls his head back sharply from the mattress. With a hot thrill, Taeyong realizes that they’re in view of the mirror he was checking himself out in earlier, and Doyoung is making him watch himself get fucked. They certainly make an erotic image, one that Taeyong will definitely get off to many more times: his makeup is smudged and his back is so arched that his skirt’s flipped up completely, leaving his ass bare and his pussy being claimed by Doyoung, who looks delectable with his unruly hair and his unbuttoned dress shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So pretty,” Doyoung compliments, accentuating his words with a deep thrust that has Taeyong whining and dropping his head back down. “Best gift I’ve gotten all day, by far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong preens, the approval (and the reminder that he’s here for the sole purpose of pleasing Doyoung) making his body tingle. He’s suddenly overcome with an urge to be bred by the alpha, but he pushes the thought away. He’s merely a present for Doyoung to use and fuck however he likes. He also resists the need to touch his aching clit, knowing that he’ll cum way too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for him, he can sense Doyoung’s thrusts growing erratic and his muttered curses getting louder and more frequent. Steadying himself firmly on the mattress, Taeyong rocks himself back on Doyoung’s dick desperately, his hole clenching tight when Doyoung spanks his ass and pulls him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m close,” Doyoung groans, pressing a hand on Taeyong’s lower back as he chases his orgasm. Taeyong lifts his head to peek at the mirror, marveling at the sight of Doyoung with his head thrown back and eyes closed in bliss, glistening beads of sweat rolling down his neck as he ruts carelessly into Taeyong’s pussy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong knows it’s Doyoung’s birthday, that it’s not about him, but he really can’t help himself from whimpering, “please, alpha.” Apparently that’s all it takes for Doyoung, who pulls out with an uttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>and wraps his hand around his dick, the slick pumping sounds reaching Taeyong’s ears. Moments later Doyoung moans, louder and more lewd than any sound he’s made thus far, and then Taeyong feels thick ropes of cum streaking across his ass, his pantyhose-clad thighs, his fucked-raw pussy. He whines and squirms desperately but Doyoung holds him firmly in place, his groans getting quieter and softer as he shoots the last of his load right on Taeyong’s hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you, alpha,” Taeyong manages, the heady scent of alpha pheromones making his head swim. His thighs are trembling and his pussy is clenching almost painfully around nothing, but he holds himself up dutifully, sensing that Doyoung is enjoying the view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be thanking you,” Doyoung murmurs, spreading Taeyong’s cheeks, and Taeyong shivers when he feels the cum slide down his asscrack. “You were perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The praise makes Taeyong feel warm, and he would be more than happy if Doyoung were to kick him out right then. Luckily for him, Doyoung has other plans; without warning, he dives right into Taeyong’s pussy, humming approvingly as the combined taste of them both hits his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong cries out, his legs practically giving out, but Doyoung holds him up effortlessly and continues to mercilessly lick and suck him clean. Taeyong is unable to even warn Doyoung before his pussy tightens up and he’s coming on Doyoung’s tongue, squirting weakly and moaning like a bitch in heat. Doyoung doesn't let it phase him - in fact, he eats Taeyong out with renewed vigor, only stopping when he’s lapped up every last drop of slick and cum and Taeyong is shaking like a leaf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Doyoung finally pulls away, Taeyong’s legs collapse beneath him, prompting a chuckle from the alpha. By the time the ringing in Taeyong’s ears stops and he’s able to roll onto his front and sit up, Doyoung’s already zipped his pants back up and is leaning over to the bedside table. His shirt is still unbuttoned, and Taeyong silently admires the flush on his chest and face, the glow that seems to be coming off him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong can’t help but laugh when Doyoung retrieves a joint from the drawer, and the alpha raises an eyebrow at him. “Come on, it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly rolled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just didn't expect you to be a smoker,” Taeyong explains with a giggle. He’s learning a lot of new things about Doyoung tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung shrugs, rummaging around for a lighter. “I’m usually not, but I like to indulge myself on my birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Taeyong quips, and Doyoung grins lazily as he lights up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it technically isn't over for a couple more hours,” he says through a cloud of smoke, and if that wasn't clear enough, the glimmer in his eyes as he passes the joint to Taeyong makes his meaning obvious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong accepts the joint, thinking it over for a split second. It’s already late, and it’s gonna be hell to wake up tomorrow at 6, but who is he to deny Doyoung his birthday gift?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong ends up stumbling home at half past midnight like a disgraced Cinderella, walking with a limp and reeking of alpha. He wants nothing more than to fall into bed, but a nagging voice in his head reminds him that the calendar hanging above his headboard is still on January. He flips the page, and his eyes widen as he realizes that Johnny and Jaehyun both have birthdays this month too, as well as Ten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least he won't have to worry about presents now. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. interlude: solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in honor of this fic reaching 666 kudos here is some more pure filth &lt;333 thank u all sm for reading this little fic of mine !! ily !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mmmm..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft moan echoes in Taeyong’s empty room, for no one’s ears but his own. Even when he’s alone, he can't help the sounds he makes. Especially not when he's this aroused, awoken in the middle of the night from dreams that leave him hot and sweaty and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still only half-awake, falling in and out of sleep and unconsciously grinding into the mattress. In his dreams there are hands all over him, on his hips and waist and ass, around his throat and tugging his hair, rubbing his clit ….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly strong rush of pleasure wakes him fully, and he shivers feverishly, throwing off the covers. Feeling overwhelmingly hot, he quickly peels off his panties and shirt, which are both soaked through. He shivers again, this time in pleasure at how his heated skin starts to cool down. His hands drift absentmindedly to his nipples, pulling and pinching in a way that makes his thighs clench and rub together, searching for friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing around blindly, Taeyong finds one of his many pillows and slips it beneath him, straddling it between his hips. His throbbing clit feels so fucking good against the soft cotton, and he pants open-mouthedly as his hips start to roll automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It always feels so sinfully good getting off like this, when he’s so painfully horny that all he can do is cave into his primal instincts and rut until he cums. The pillowcase is soaked in no time, making the slide even wetter and hotter. Taeyong’s faintly aware that he's drooling with pleasure onto the mattress, shoving his own face into it with every desperate thrust of his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins drifting in and out of his dreams again, filthy little snippets that have him whining and frotting furiously. Jaehyun's cock stretching his jaw, plugging his throat and making his vision swim. Doyoung stuffing his pussy all the way full and pumping his load deep inside. Mark fucking his ass with abandon, splitting him open on his thick cock and bruising his cheeks. Ten riding his face, his moans sweet and his slick even sweeter. And Johnny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Johnny watching everyone take their turn with Taeyong before he claims him, knotting his pussy, stretching it out and ruining it for everyone else, breeding him till his stomach’s swollen with it—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong comes with a loud, guttural sob, his hips jerking erratically and his ears ringing like bells with the intensity of his orgasm. It feels so good he could cry, bone-deep heat flooding his body, and with every intense throb of his clit he can feel his pussy gushing onto the pillow. It feels like he’s cumming for hours, cresting new waves of pleasure every time he thinks he's done, but finally his aching hips start to slow down and his pussy is only slightly drooling instead of squirting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Floating on a cloud of pure bliss, Taeyong slips seamlessly back into sleep, the intense after-high making it impossible to keep his eyes awake a moment longer. He doesn't remember the rest of his dreams that night, but judging by how he wakes up humping the soaked pillow and weakly cumming again, he guesses that they were good ones. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>